


Fight or Flight

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S06 Drabbles [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Self-Defense, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Nash Wells learns the hard way not to stealthily ‘smoke bomb’ himself into the room when you’re around.





	Fight or Flight

You thought it would be the perfect time to fix yourself an evening drink in the Lounge. The other Team members were out and busy with their missions and what have you. They shouldn’t be back for a while yet.

Oh, how wrong you were.

Just as you round the corner of the bar counter, you scream. A cloud of smoke envelops you and the undeniable figure of a man appears in front of you. Out of pure instinct, you throw an expert punch where his head should be, but a speedy hand catches yours right before contact. The smoke dissipates, revealing the face of a very familiar sort.

“Who-?” you start your plainly obvious question.

“-Wells. Nash Wells,” this Harrison replies smoothly, then maneuvers you with your fist in a twist that renders your back pressed against his stomach. “And you are?”

“Not someone to sneak up on,” you answer, jutting your elbow back into his gut, tripping, then flipping him onto the floor.

Never did you think he’d pull you down with him.

You both make ‘oof’ sounds as you fall, landing on this Nash Wells like a pillow. Nash’s eyebrows raise in silent approval.

“Well now,” he says, “how about a drink?”

“Oh, _wonderful_,” comes the voice of Cisco, who’s getting up from the floor amidst another cloud of smoke, “she’s already jumped this one, too.”

“_Excuse_ me? I did _not_! He attacked me!” You realize that still laying on the man does not help your case. You scurry to stand up.

“Actually, you threw the first punch,” Nash points out, “I just appeared out of thin air.”

“Oh yeah, because that’s a normal thing to do,” you retort.

“Alright, Nash,” Cisco says, “listen, the thing about your Crypto-Circuit-”

Ignoring the long-haired man, Nash Wells leans his arm on the counter beside you as you pull out the now very much-needed alcohol.

Nash grins. “So… about that drink?”


End file.
